


fear

by kaiohtic



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: this is a sehun-centric drabble. it's honestly nothing i can be proud of in terms of writing. the only thing i'm proud of is that i didn't skip and accepted the challenge.





	fear

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sehun-centric drabble. it's honestly nothing i can be proud of in terms of writing. the only thing i'm proud of is that i didn't skip and accepted the challenge.

There's still the underlying fear that something will go wrong, set deep in Sehun's skin, although he has been in this line of work for years now, successfully so. He is considered an expert, a master in his field, that is cardiology - Sehun is a cardiac surgeon.

 

In his job, it's not only years of studies and internships that is required, but apart from that, he needs optimism and some confidence in his own skills, too. He lacks the braveness that every person with huge responsibilities have, always fearing that he might make a wrong move, a wrong decision which would result in a family's loss. Sehun can't stand thinking about the possibility of failing. Every patient he couldn't save, he blames himself for their death, and with every patient that he successfully cures, he puts more pressure on himself to do the same for his future patients.

 

It feels a lot like a gamble to him. His streak of luck can't continue on forever, he thinks to himself, although Junmyeon has forbidden him to be so negative. His senior colleague had given him advice on more than on occasion, showing him what he could do to relax, but all of that had been in vain. Sehun might look calm on the outside, but inwardly he's trembling.

 

One of the operations he is scheduled execute today is a major one with complications being hightly possible, but as if that wasn't enough, there's also the extra pressure of knowing his patient and the patient's family that is weighing on him. Sooyeon is his girlfriend's sister, and everyone in the family had insisted on him to be the surgeon in charge. So if he fails this time, there is no way he can forgive himself.

 

"Her condition isn't too bad, right? She'll make it, right?" Soojung asks him, and Sehun wishes that those hopeful, optimistic eyes would never dull, but at this point he's not too sure.

 

"I'll do my best," he answers quietly before he heads to the staff room to get changed and ready for the job.


End file.
